


【柯王子】pwp三十题

by panzoo



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzoo/pseuds/panzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【题目来自于网上的《“小荡妇”三十题》系列，30段（还是瞒治愈向的）pwp】</p><p>竹马竹马两小无猜的柯王子二人修成正果，在Curtis的帮助下Jack夺得属于自己的王位，两个国王天长地久没羞没臊的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 被铐在床上时还在用手指扩张

1.被铐在床上时还在用手指扩张

这是Gilboa北方势力的掌控者，公爵Curtis和王子Jack的新婚之夜。生为Omega的王子早早地便被人送入了丈夫的卧房。仆人褪去了他身上全部的衣物，最后拿出一副镣铐把他双手铐在床柱上。然后仆人们关了屋内全部的灯，所有人退出房去，让他像所有被Alpha贵族娶进家门的生育工具一样等待自己新婚丈夫的临幸。

关于这个声名狼籍的Omega的传闻随他踏进公爵家门便迅速飘进了人们的耳朵，听的人多了便自然而然变成了事实，这样一个尊贵出身的Omega竟早就不是处子，连国王陛下都厌恶他，把原本是王位继承人的他下嫁给了公爵。人们都在好奇一个Curtis这样的公爵为什么会接受这样一桩婚姻。

Jack一个人待在漆黑的卧室中，看着窗外的月亮升得越来越高，洁白的光影从床头移到床脚，隐约从远方还能听到喜宴上各方来宾酒醉之后的喧嚣，他的Alpha却迟迟不见踪影。

Alpha还未到，身体却已经有了反应。他的洞穴里面痒酥酥的，洞口涌出一股一股的涓涓细流，淌到崭新的床单上湿了一小片，分身也不老实地挺了起来。Jack只得加着双腿通过摩擦稍稍抚慰自己，洞里的奇痒有所缓解，但淌出的水份则被他越蹭越多。难耐之下，他只得小心移动身体，凑近床头的距离，直到铁链拴住的一只手正好能够到的分身，迫不及待开始撸动起来。浮现在眼前的是无数个画面，全是属于一个人的健美裸体，不同角度，不同姿势，这个无比熟识的人把Jack的小心脏填得满满的。没过多久他就射了出来，倒在乱糟糟的床单里面剧烈喘息。双手还被牢牢地铐着。新婚第一晚第一次竟是这样丢的，而此刻自己的丈夫却依然连影子都还没有。

直挺挺的小兄弟暂时得到了满足，然而那颗小洞还是叫嚣着要被填满。继续幻想着那极具诱惑力的身躯，Jack伸出两根手指不由分说便插进了下身，同时里面喷出了一股浓浓信息素气味的蜜汁。

 

这无非是Curtis人生中重要的日子，比他多年前带兵赶走邻国敌人那场战争的胜日还重要，更比他被国王封爵时重要的多。他终于等到了这一天，然而宴席结束后那些烦人地不断纠缠着他客套的宾客却让他迟迟不能回房与自己的Omega相聚。Curtis终于从宴会上溜了出来后，去往自己房间的一路上他都迫不及待地小跑了起来。

令他万万没有想到的是打开门时竟会看到这样的场景。Jack全身一丝不挂，连一个被单都没有盖着，两根粗大的铁链铐在白皙的手腕上，另一端拴在床柱上，Jack一只手奋力伸进对着房门大大张开的腿间，饥渴难耐地自渎。大腿上和床铺都被腿间流出的液体打湿了一大片，浓郁的信息素弥漫了整个卧室。

任何一个Alpha面对此情此景都会把持不住。Curtis猛地关上门，以迅雷不及掩耳之势脱掉自己的衣服，跳上床把Jack牢牢压在身下。

“Curtis……是你吗？”Jack瞪大了眼睛看着他。俯在自己身上深情地看着自己的那张脸与充斥在他脑内那张英俊的面庞重合。他的丈夫回来了。

“是我，宝贝……对不起。”Curtis一边宠溺地亲吻着Jack。一边继续帮忙按揉着Jack湿漉漉的小洞，为让自己的Omega等了这么久而无比愧疚。“快点。”Jack挺腰催促，他幻想着被那根此刻正抵在肚子上的粗大阴茎填满已有好几个小时了。

于是Curtis便真的那样做了，把自己完全胀起的老二穴口，然后一个长驱直入地贯穿，深深戳探进在Jack的身体里——那是只被他一个人探索过的地方。他用力地抽插，熟门熟路地顶在Jack的开关上，让他像触电一样弹了起来，手中还不忘握住Jack疲软的阴茎揉捏刺激，小家伙很快就又精神抖擞地抬起头来。Jack已经射过了，他看得出来。不过没关系，他们在一起时Curtis从来不会只让他就来那么一次。巨大的阴茎不停地定向那个敏感的位置，持续不间断的高潮让Jack除了呜哇乱叫再无法做别的，阴茎里射出来的东西从稀薄的精液到最后变成淡黄的液体。

最终Curtis嵌在洞穴里的巨根搏动了一下喷涌射出来时，Jack早已一点力气都没有了，下面被灌得满满当当，满身的汗水争先恐后地冒了出来。Curtis拉过被子把Jack盖了起来，然后起身，从屋内的柜子里翻出钥匙，打开了束缚着Jack的镣铐把他释放出来。

“告诉我，到底是谁把你铐起来的？”Curtis温柔地按揉着Jack酸胀的手腕问，语气十分不悦，甚至有了愤怒。他愿意用生命去爱的王子巨人被当作皇家处理品对待。

“没关系。”Jack摇摇头，“我是你的Omega。”

“你是我的丈夫。”Curtis纠正道，“从今往后谁也别想再不经你同意对你那么做。”

“嗯。”Jack抱住Curtis，偷偷地笑着。这世界上除了Curtis以外再没有什么人会如此固执地强调他们是地位平等的，不会因属性有所不同，“我也爱你，丈夫。”他柔声说。Curtis不善长直接的表白，但Jack懂得他的心就够了。

“你不知道我现在有多幸福。”Curtis紧紧地抱着Jack，像是再也不会放手，“我永远不会离开你，我的王子殿下。”

【第一题完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开篇有雾～其实这是一个治愈向没有虐的故事……Jack和Curtis早在结婚前就一起了，Curtis是Jack唯一的Alpha


	2. 被吊带袜绷红的肌肤印子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带着媳妇回娘家（不……

2.被吊带袜绷红的肌肤印子

这是Jack做上国王以来第一次出访Gilboa最北的雪域，他的丈夫Curtis的封地与的故乡。大概是地域偏远闭塞的缘故，时至高度文明的今日这片古老的土地上还保留着些许外面几乎绝迹的，自封建时期遗留下来的传统。

Jack已经好久没有穿过传统的Omega长袍了。袍子垂感极佳的上好面料把Omega的身体包得严丝合缝，下摆直直垂到接近地面的位置，腰间用一道金色的带子束着，这条腰带是朴素的黑色长袍唯一的装饰，上面按照严格的编制手工绣上去的繁复纹饰表明着着衣之人的身份等级、是否婚配、配偶的属性等等……

在谁也看不见的袍子里面，还要穿一双紧绷绷的吊带袜。

在外访问了一天的Jack和Curtis回到行宫时已是深夜，疲惫不堪的Jack几乎是一头栽倒在床榻上。雪域的床到底是没有Shiloh的软，紧绷了一天的脊椎贴在硬邦邦的床垫子上得不到放松，酸得他叫出声来。

“来，这样好些。”Curtis见状用手臂托起Jack纤细的腰肢，往下面塞了一个枕头。终于舒服了的年轻国王横躺在双人床中央，慵懒地伸伸懒腰，直到Curtis更衣完毕都没有动弹的意思。

Curtis爬到Jack身上，开始解他长袍衣扣——这是Omega的配偶独享的权利，而Curtis从不会放过每一点标示自己拥有Jack的证据。很快Jack便前襟大敞，拨开胸前漆黑的布料，露出下面雪白的胸脯。Curtis低下头去在上面舔吮，舌头所经之处传来的麻酥酥的搔痒让Jack浑身抖动起来，小声地咯咯地笑。Curtis是整片雪域的主人，但Jack的身体才是他最珍爱的私人领土。他从下面掀开长袍的下摆，Jack穿着雪白丝袜的细长双腿一下子露了出来。

Curtis匍匐着滑下去，双手沿着笔直的双腿一路向上，视察自己领地，Jack顺从地抬起腿来勾住他的肩膀。丝袜长及大腿之处，分别被两条吊袜带夹着提得高高的，过紧的袜带勒在Jack大腿细腻的皮肉上，半嵌了进去，Curtis把它拽起来，在下面的皮肤上留下一段印有带子纹理的红印，当他猛一松手，袜带便又“啪”地弹了回去。双手继续抚着两条大腿，沿着内侧向上游走，两条通往极乐的高速公路交汇的地方，Jack兴奋地一张一合的小穴好无遮蔽地呈现在Curtis眼前。

“我怎么知道你们蛮人的着装礼仪有没有包含不穿内裤这一项。”小穴被Curtis掰开，迎着阵阵凉风暴露在空气中，Jack依然这样没羞没臊地狡辩。

Curtis忍不住大笑了出来。Jack在自己面前赌气戏称雪域驻民为“蛮人”的这个桥段，恐怕还要归功于两人那充满矛盾与戏剧性、爱恨交割的过往。他没再多想，对准Jack下面那枚诱人的小嘴便舔了上去。

Jack不明白这一切是怎么发生的……茫茫雪域，外面寒风交加，在一张他生平睡过最硬的床上，身上半裹着满是禁欲气息的礼袍，此时此刻他竟被自己的丈夫操得死去活来，两腿无力地挂在Curtis的腰上，任他摆布。不久之后他在Curtis畅快淋漓的抚慰下尖叫着射了出来，乳白色的精液喷洒在Curtis的掌心里、堆在腹部的黑袍子上。与此同时，Curtis埋在自己身体里的硬热性器里撒出火热的种子，抵着他的子宫喷涌而出。

没有发情时的Alpha阴茎结来堵塞，Curtis在退出时一部分精液也顺着流了出来，他忙用拇指和食指捏住那两片小花瓣，免得自己的种子浪费掉。

Curtis把吊袜带栓在Jack腰间的绑缚解开，又慢慢褪下包着双腿的袜子，指间揉搓那几条袜带勒出的红痕。“你如果不喜欢，以后就别非穿这种衣服了。传统也是可以改变的。”他知道Jack不喜欢一切时刻提醒着属性的事物。

不过Jack却使劲摇了摇头，“你知道吗？我突然有点喜欢上它了。”在Curtis好奇的目光中，伸出穿着丝袜的脚丫摩擦他的大腿，继续说，“我还打算带一套回Shiloh去，每天晚上穿给你看……”

【第二题完】


	3. 坐上去自己动

3.坐上去自己动

Jack已经习惯了每天清晨在Curtis身边醒来。有时Curtis还在睡着，那么他会伸出手去摸摸男人毛茸茸的脸，掀起被单，让阳光洒在他光裸健硕的胸膛上。在这具完美的躯体上，靠近腹部的位置有一道触目惊心的子弹伤疤。

那时他们才结婚不久，Jack还没有在Curtis的帮助下推翻父亲成为国王。

暗杀来得毫无防备，整整一个屋子的特勤人员竟都没有一个识别出混在新闻记者中的刺客，枪声响起时，他们一股脑地涌向了国王和王后，在尖叫着的人群中手忙脚乱地护着这个国家最重要的两个人离开。并没人有注意到此时此刻王子正好无保护地暴露在刺客的枪口下。

时间仿佛放缓了数倍，Jack记得那个人举起黑洞洞的枪口瞄准了自己，狡诈的笑容逐渐出现在那张狰狞的脸上，在一片尖叫喊声中，他的手指再次扣动了扳机。“砰”的一声，火星四溅，子弹出膛。

下一秒Jack已经被一个高大身影扑倒在地上。

杀手被击毙了。Curtis焦急地在Jack身上不断摸索，问他有没有受伤，Jack拼命地摇着头，没有，身上没有被子弹击中的剧痛，他没事。对方紧张的面孔如释重负地松懈下来，“你安全了。”他抱着他小声地安抚Jack，声音却是颤抖的。然后，一向健壮如虎豹的Curtis一下子倒了下去，不省人事。Jack才意识到不知何时他的手上已经满是自己丈夫的鲜血。

养伤的日子里，Jack几乎是一刻也不离开Curtis的床榻。倒不是说他多会照顾伤患，更多只是单纯的无法离开他。Curtis捡了一条命回来，Jack则做了很久的噩梦。生平第一次，他第一次意识自己那看上去刀枪不入的Alpha其实是那么脆弱，一颗打入腹部的小小子弹就让自己险些永远失去他。直到这件事发生Jack才懂得要把拥有他的每分每秒捧在手中好好珍惜。

日子一天天过去，缠在Curtis腰间厚厚的绷带终于变成了一小块白色的敷料，那下面是那个圆形弹伤。医生说那里铁定是会留下一道永久性的疤痕。在一个午睡时分，Jack像往常一样躺在熟睡的丈夫身边，习惯性地把手探进Curtis睡袍中，轻轻摸着敷料四周的皮肤，过了好一会儿才猛然发觉不知何时Curtis内裤下面的东西已经变得硬硬的。

一只干燥的大手猛地握住了Jack的手腕，“Jack。”Curtis低哑的嗓音贴着他的耳廓，“我想要你。”

“不行，你的伤口……”想到缝合好的伤口会有裂开的危险，Jack只能狠心拒绝了他。

“Jack，帮帮我……”Curtis拉着他可怜兮兮地说，“别让我一人用手解决……”

若面前之人真是那个被人们以狼形容的Curtis，那么这条巨狼此刻绝对正低垂着耳朵不断地摇尾巴。看着这个日夜相伴在身旁的犬科动物，Jack有些心软了。他一个翻身撑在Curtis的身上，手掌压下对方向上挺起的胸膛，把他按回床上，“你不许动，”他严肃地对他说，“更不许用力，伤口若有什么不适一定要讲出来。”Curtis答应了他。

Jack一只手伸到下面扶起Curtis的硬挺抵在自己的肉穴上，然后慢慢坐下去。他没来及做很充分的准备，整个过程有些紧涩。待到终于把小Curtis整根钉入自己后，Jack立马感到它在身体里又胀大了一点。“你的伤倒真是不要紧了。”他赌气般说，等身体适应了侵入后，开始了有节奏的律动。

“噢，Jack……”Curtis喘息着地轻声叫他，“真想念在你里面的感觉。”

“那就快点好起来……”

Jack运动的速度加快了起来，浑圆的屁股高高抬起又一下子坐下去，深深地吞吐Curtis的阴茎。Curtis双手举起放在头两侧，和Jack十指相握，他的王子俯下身来，软软的唇瓣贴在他胡须覆盖的毛茸茸脸颊上，吻他。他扭过脸去找到那双饱满的唇瓣，用自己的双唇吸住了Jack灵活的小舌头，拉入自己口腔品尝，久久不愿放开。

在Jack体贴的服侍下他射了出来。身体过度兴奋使得伤口有点隐隐作痛，不过这与那场性爱的极乐比起来根本算不上什么。

Jack满足地看着Curtis潮红的双颊，抬起屁股，手握着自己没有释放的硬挺撸动。

Curtis感到这个要命的小东西是故意这么做给自己看的，他怎么可能让Jack独自解决问题，尤其在他刚刚为自己带来了那么棒的高潮体验后。“过来。”他宠溺地说，扶着Jack的胯部把他拽近，不由分说把精神抖擞的小Jack纳入口中。

他们之间早已没有了年少青涩的扭捏，但用这个几乎坐在丈夫脸上的姿势，让他为自己口交，还是让Jack感到羞耻难当。他小心地扶着床头稳住身子，浑身颤抖着小幅度抽插，把自己一下下送入Curtis口中，在火热的唇舌包裹下释放……

 

时隔多年后，此时在皇宫里他们舒适的大床上，Jack蜷缩在Curtis怀里。当初他也是这样终日依偎在他身边，等着他的伤口一点点好起来。他又向床中间蹭了蹭，把身子尽可能地往Curtis身上贴近，外侧的那只手轻轻抚摸着那道早已愈合的凸起伤疤，等待熟睡之人醒来。

【第三题完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柯总为小王子挡了一枪QAQ  
> 一度怨念Kings里遇刺那段居然没有人管中枪了的小王子！简直丧尽天良！！！


	4. 用牙齿咬开裤子拉链

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 记一次发生在Jack成为国王以后的事

4.用牙齿咬开裤子拉链

办公室里突然响起的电话铃声打断了正紧贴着彼此亲热缠绵的两个人。

“什么事？”Curtis有些不满地按下免提键。

秘书的声音在另一头响起。“陛下，是Wilford将军求见，说有急事需要禀明。”

“噢……”Curtis挂下电话后Jack沮丧地叫了一声，“我可不想见他。那个老头子只会仗着那点开国功勋自以为是地指教别人。”

“那就不要见，反正他也不知道你在这里。”Curtis说，仰起头追着去吻Jack的下颌。

“那我还能往哪里藏。”Jack环视Curtis办公室，别说出口，连个可以躲藏的里屋都没有。Curtis没回答，只是默默瞄了一眼巨大的实木办公桌下面的空间。“想都别想！”Jack立刻拒绝，要他堂堂一国之君躲到桌子底下？

“十秒时间，躲进去还是听他说教，你决定。”Curtis朝他狡黠地咧嘴一笑。

所以当Wilford将军推开门走进来时，看到偌大的办公室中除了Curtis之外除了再无他人。

“Curtis陛下，此次前来是因为就Gilboa国家债务问题我有一些自己的看法，想跟您说明……”

即使不需要自己亲自应付，光听着那些冗长教条的言论还是把Jack折磨疯了，无比怀念起被打断前正与Curtis做的事情。出于无聊和一点对爱人故意使坏的心态，他在桌子下面开始不老实起来。

认真听着Wilford大谈陈词滥调的Curtis只感到一阵火热袭来，是Jack头颅凑了上来。他立赶忙滑动椅子往前挪了挪，用力过猛以至于肋间狠狠撞在了桌子边缘，绝对不能让桌子对面的大将军看到桌子下面他的国王正在做的事情。Jack好想偏不要他好受似的，把脸贴在裆部乱蹭，却不急于做别的，过了一会儿他才明白，Jack是打算不用手把自己从剪裁服帖的裤中释放出来。

当Jack整齐的牙齿终于衔着西裤拉链的锁头把它一点一点拉开时，Curtis已经完全硬了。巨大的勃起从一下子弹了出来，抵着Jack的脸，Jack舔了舔它——不用看Curtis都能脑补出小坏蛋做这个时一脸坏笑的样子，随即它便深深地戳进了Jack湿热的喉咙。Curtis已经完全没有心思听Wilford在说什么了，所有精神全用在竭力让上半身保持平静，同时下半身被一个小混蛋时刻不停地变着法刺激着。

对这一切全然不知，正义愤填膺发表演讲的将军，眼见Curtis——这个国家的另一个国王一脸严肃地听着自己讲话，脸色却越发阴沉。

当体内堆积成山的快感终于决堤射了出来，火热的精液直抵Jack的喉咙，他把它们尽数吞下时喉咙的肌肉一下下顶着阴茎的头部。Curtis不得假装用力咳嗽来掩饰喉中不受控制的低吟。

将军的讲话戛然而止，以为Curtis被自己的言论惹怒了。“以上这些完全这些都是处于我对国家的热爱，还请陛下明鉴。”他赶忙着补说。

“嗯，我会好好考虑你说的。”Curtis低着嗓音说。看着Wilford如释重负地迅速逃离现场，看样子在接下来的相当一段时间里他都不会再这样对政务指手划脚了。

Jack从桌子底下爬了出来，坐到Curtis腿上，软绵绵地靠着他，一条大腿还贴着他软下去的阴茎有一搭无一搭地磨蹭，“我就告诉过你。除了我之外谁都会被你高潮时的表情吓死……”他的话被Curtis用一个极具侵略性的吻堵在了嘴里，Curtis像是要把Jack吃了一样疯狂地吻他，唇舌包裹着他饱满的嘴在上面吸吮，舔舐Jack嘴边沾着的不明液体。他一下子把Jack抱到身前的桌子上，要在这里好好惩罚一下这个放肆的小坏蛋。

【第四题完】


	5. 哭着求更多

5.哭着求更多

Jack出席国宴穿着的礼服上没有一点色——黑色的衬衫、黑色的衬领带、黑色的套装、黑色的皮鞋……他以这身打扮出现在Silas眼前时，国王看他的目光就如同刀子一样。这次宴会的本是打着要竭力讨好David的算盘来的，所以王后才安排这个国家最尊贵的单身Omega与他坐在一起，竟被这一身服丧般的打扮坏了好事。

Jack早已不在乎伟大的父王用什么借口把坏事怪到自己身上。David爱的是公主Michelle，根本不会因为Jack是Omega就多看他一眼。Silas当初就不该图一时之利把公主嫁与邻国联姻，又为了惩罚Jack大材小用地把Curtis派到最艰险难受的阵地。

一周前Curtis的队伍遭到伏击，与军方失去了联系，此刻人人心底几乎都已默认他们现在已经凶多吉少。

无人注意王子的提前离席，Jack在教堂里那尊镀金神向前一直坐到入夜，许愿池中漂浮的千百盏烛灯摇曳着时隐时现的火光，映在Jack苍白的脸上。王子也点起一支蜡烛，把它放入池中，闭起眼睛面对神像，尝试像父亲一样与神明对话，他Jack Benjamin若还有一丝希望值得神的庇护，那么请让他的Alpha平安回到他身边。

然而神向只是静静地回望着他，像往常一样用一片死寂回应着他的祷告。

上帝依然不愿意帮他。

他是一路啜泣着跑出去的。酒席已散，皇宫走廊空无一人。Jack被眼泪迷糊的双眼根本看不清前面的路，在转弯处和一个人结结实实地撞了满怀，又绊在了那人的皮鞋上，就这么滑稽地摔了出去。Jack紧闭着眼，向前倒去。

然而接住他的却并不是冰冷的地面。一个很有力的臂弯紧紧地地圈住了他，把他托了起来。他踉跄着在那人的怀中找稳了重心，抬起眼帘，熟悉的俊朗轮廓眼泪朦胧的双眼，Jack拼命抹眼睛里的泪想把对方看得清楚一点，无奈在嗅觉捕捉到对方第一缕气息时，他的眼泪就决堤般涌了出来，信息素不会骗人，那独特的Alpha气息只属于一个人，他的Curtis回来了。

不是梦中虚幻的影像，Jack能实实在在地感觉到那双依然环在自己腰间的有力手臂在轻微地颤抖。布满胡须的脸颊贴上Jack的额头，毛茸茸的触感，比记忆里面扎了些。一个吻随之落在他的头顶。听到Curtis发出一声轻轻的叹息。小王子终于不顾形象地把脸埋进颈窝，然后嚎啕大哭起来。

原来神还是眷顾他的。

 

“我们逃过敌人伏击，队伍却被困在了一个山谷里，大雪封山，所有通讯工具都失灵了，最后是偷偷爬上敌人一辆运送物资的火车，躲在在末尾车厢里才逃出了那里。”Curtis讲述着他的脱险过程，同时褪去了Jack黑色的内裤，让王子的身上再无他物，Curtis看着床下那一片片同样墨黑的布料，眼神黯了下去。

Jack立刻明白了他所想的。“你离开太久，我感受不到你，他们都说你……”他很是委屈地说，抚摸着Curtis额头一块未愈的擦伤，先前哭过的一双眼睛还是红红的。

Curtis没有回答，而是像狮子一样扑住了Jack，在他颈间啃咬亲吻，恨不得从那里白净的皮肤上挖出那颗发情期才出现的腺体，那么他会不顾一切地一口咬下去，标记他的王子，让他们用精神连接拴住彼此，不再会因为对方生死未卜而担惊受怕。Curtis小心翼翼地把手指探进Jack久未开发的禁处，为他准备着身体。

Jack知道自己本该融化在Curtis的暖意中的，但此刻的温情却让现实更加残酷起来，Curtis还是要回到战场上去，把门户看得比什么都重要的父母还是不会让他们在一起。

Curtis不解地看着Jack又莫名其妙地哭了起来。

“操我！”Jack哭喊着，“收起你所有的温柔，把我操坏。”

“Jack……”

“求你了……我想忘了这一切。”Jack祈求着，充满渴求地吸吮着Curtis的双唇，瓦解了他的Alpha最后一道防线。

Curtis还是小心翼翼的，他哪里舍得把Jack操坏。Jack选择用这种自毁般的逃避方式只让他更加的心疼。

“用力点！加速啊！”不满对方的忍耐，Jack不断催促。于是规律的节奏渐渐疯狂，Curtis把自己一下下钉入Jack的体内，撞击他最敏感的穴壁，Jack体内已经堆积了太多的渴求得不到释放，自己也是一样，他们都拼命想给彼此完美的高潮，然后再多来几次。Curtis整齐的的牙齿在Jack肩头留下了两排紫红色的齿印，这是他第一次在他身上留下什么标记。Jack也赌气般毫不客气地咬上了Curtis的脖颈。

当Curtis最终挺身射进Jack体内时，小王子已经在他的照顾下射了好几次，两具躯体浑身是汗地缠在一起，Curtis侧过脸去舔舐Jack眼角干涸的泪痕，舌尖尽是眼泪的苦涩。

“什么时候走啊？”Jack声音有些哽。

“后天早上。”Curtis如实回答，“不过这次去的地方危险小了。”

但还是有危险，战场哪里不危险？

“为了得到我的衷心，Silas已经把雪国封地归还给了Everett家，还有本该世袭下来的爵位。”

“Curtis……这……这很好。”Jack感觉自己的心脏砰砰地跳着，爵位这种东西Curtis不会在乎，Jack也不会，但是这消息还意味着……不过Curtis想的与他一样吗？

“嗯。”Curtis点了点头证实了Jack的想法，更加用力搂了搂他，自己也忍不住地咧嘴微笑，“我有娶你的资格了。”

【第五题完】


	6. 对方出差欲求不满地要求phone sex

6.对方出差欲求不满地要求phone sex

“Shiloh经历如此大的暴风雪还是五十年前……有那么一刻我还以为自己出访了雪域呢。”Jack举着手机站在巨大的落地窗前，凝视着外面白茫茫的世界，“Shiloh已是这种情况，那里情形恐怕更严重。”

“雪域常年严寒，抗寒的基础设施已经很完善，熬过这场雪不会有太大问题。”电话那边是Curtis的低沉的声音，“受最大的还是南部向来温暖的地区……幸好国王陛下英明地及时开放了所有付费公路，要么现在会有更多人没能在暴风雪来临前赶回家，被困在路上。”Curtis的嘴角扬起一个弧度，为他的Jack，他的国王。

“然而'国王陛下'自己的丈夫却没能及时赶回家，被困在了路上……”Jack回头看了眼硕大的空房间，这样的天气Curtis的缺席似乎让这里更加冷了。他走到属于他们两个人的大床前，掀开被子，躺进了Curtis常睡的那边。“我想你……”他已经在床的这一边睡了整整两周十四晚了。

“我也是，Jack。”Curtis说，“他们找到了临时留宿一晚的地方，但我更想直接下车走回Shiloh，到你身边。”

“不要……”想到外面的大雪和Curtis那什么都干得出的个性，Jack忙阻止，“你就在那里好好歇着，等风雪停了再回来……”尽管他早已等不及那时候。“不知是个什么样的地方……Edgar找的地方条件不一定会太好，不过好在你也并不挑。”

Curtis的笑声从电话另一边传来，“是啊，一个你大概无论如何都不愿落脚的地方。”

只要有你在，没什么地方是我不愿停留的。Jack心想。“我猜房间只有巴掌大小，不过正好，暖和，不像宫中没有你的凉被窝，真是冷死了。”他继续说下去，“好想和你一起在那个小房间里面，洗个热水澡，然后在屋里那张床垫塌陷的单人床上，做你离开前答应我的事情……”他狡黠地笑了出来，耳朵灵敏地捕捉到Curtis呼吸的声音加重了。“分开这么久，我都快成处子了，你得好好开拓我。”Jack把手探进睡裤里面，握住了自己已经有反应的阴茎，“用两根，不，三根性感的手指，使我高潮一次最好，算做让你的国王寂寞这么久的补偿。”握住性器的手撸动了一番，不够，这远远不够……“告诉我，你会对我做什么……”

“我不知道……你清楚我一直是实践派。”

Curtis的声音让Jack打了个激灵，不是那性感的声线，而是同电话中一模一样的声音此时此刻正在他身后响起。Jack猛然翻过身来，只来及看见Curtis高大的身躯向自己迅速俯下，随即便被拉入一场急切的拥吻中。

Curtis冰冷的双唇在Jack温热柔软的唇瓣上肆意碾压，牙齿沿着清晰的唇线像是宣夺主权一般轻轻啃咬。Jack把舌头探入Curtis的口中，去品尝Alpha口中尚存的凌烈寒风，把那张布满胡须的脸捧在手里。刚从外面进来，Curtis暴露在外的皮肤都是冷冰冰的，但这却是Jack期盼已久的温存。

一只戴着皮手套的手探进Jack睡裤，在紧致的股瓣上掐了一下，皮革的触感让Jack敏感地颤栗起来，“来吧 my love，对我做那些你说不出口的事。”目不转睛地看着Curtis的蓝眼睛，Jack侧过脸低声对着手中的手机讲。然后两部手机在Curtis疯狂地抱起Jack时纷纷被遗落在了床下的厚地毯上。

“你知道我多想念这么做吗，我的'处子国王'？”向身下看去，三根手指被Jack的小穴紧紧衔着，指尖摩擦着软软的肉壁。体内的开关被刮擦得十分舒服，Jack享受地哼哼着仰起脖子寻找着Curtis的唇舌，然后下巴便被一只冰凉的大手捏住，深深地吻了上来。

“哦，Jack……我好想你，好想你……”即便只是分别了两周，而他们曾经被迫分开过更久的时光，“想到要晚一天和你团聚让我几乎疯掉，所以我不顾特勤人员的反对回来了。”Curtis缓缓撤出了手指，指尖带出了一条晶莹的水丝。他确信Jack已经做足了准备。

“这么任性，会失去民心的……呜啊……”出其不意的顶入让Jack发出一阵带着哭腔的呜咽。

一声冗长的呻吟，Curtis把自己全部埋进了Jack里面，“我只要你一人的心。而我确信自己不会失去它……”

“是的，”Jack温暖的手掌抚上爱人胸膛，贴在心口的位置。“是的你永远不会。”

随着节奏的加快，支离破碎的对话最终变得只剩两人的喘息，Alpha的皮肤渐渐恢复了火热的温度，一波又一波充满情欲的信息素浪潮一样包裹着Omega，建起一个安全的港湾。Jack终于在Curtis手中释放了出来，与此同时Alpha的阴茎也一个冲刺，顶进了Jack的最深处，完全撑开的结把他们连在了一起，一股股滚烫的精液射进了Omega的身体里。

高潮的余韵中Curtis精疲力竭地倒在Jack身上，吸吸鼻子嗅了嗅Jack香甜的气味儿。“现在还冷吗？”他问Jack。

Jack摇着头抱紧他的专属小火炉，有他的存在Shiloh的风雪再也不会让他感到寒冷。

【第六题完】


	7. “那里……更用力……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mpreg预警……

7.“那里……更用力……”

Jack两天内第三次冲进盥洗室干呕时，Curtis再也无法坐视不理，当即“绑架”了国王，把他关在他们的房间，取消了Jack余下的日程。

半小时后，医生带着喜讯离去。Curtis激动地把同样欣喜的Jack紧紧抱在了怀里。“Jack，我的宝贝，亲爱的……”他语无伦次地唤着自己的Omega，把一个个胡茬包裹着的吻印在Jack抑制不住的笑容上。

Jack任由自己靠在Curtis的怀里，握住Alpha的大手放在自己的小腹上，想着那里正安然孕育着的小生命，心脏就兴奋得小鸟般砰砰跳动，“太好了，Curtis，真是太好了……”他一遍遍小声嘟哝着。

他曾一度以为自己不会等来这一天了……

 

国庆日是Gilboa最大的节日，统领各疆域势力的贵族全部受王室之邀聚首在皇宫，参加为期七天七夜的国宴。若在十年前，终日沉溺在无度挥霍之巅峰的Jack怎么也不会相信，婚后与Curtis在雪域生活了不到三年，自己竟不再适应这里的奢靡。被王子戏称为“蛮荒之地”的雪域其实并不贫瘠，公爵府上的生活更是阔绰的，但那阔绰从来离不开一定章法的约束，这些是Curtis立下的规矩，即便是贵族，面对富饶的生活也不可骄纵。

从边疆携夫归来的王子自然是宴席上焦点，人们公开或私下话题的另一个中心则是不久前嫁给了Gilboa最年轻的将军如今正身怀六甲的公主Michelle。

Jack挽着姐姐的手臂信步走在御花园的鹅卵石小道上，夏天夜晚的凉风徐徐吹过，这次回Shiloh后头回感到些许惬意。Curtis在国王和王后身边应酬，姐弟两个已经很久没有这样单独相处过了。

“我有些累了，陪我坐一坐吧。”Michelle突然说道，拉着Jack在花圃边的长凳坐下。Jack看了一眼Michelle露肩的礼服裙，将自己的外套脱下披在了她的肩头。

“有没有想起咱们小时候。”Michelle笑着说，“我们整日在这里玩耍，一天下来你的外套一定会跑到我身上来。”想起童年往事，Jack也笑了起来。

“真怀念呢。”Michelle说，双手附上了自己的肚子，“再一转眼，怕是已经到了看着他在这整日玩耍的时候了……”

“姐姐……”听出公主的话外之意，Jack诧异地睁圆了眼睛，要知嫁入将军府的公主表示要看着自己的孩子在皇宫中长大，那潜台词便是……

“瞧我在说什么傻话。”意识到方才的失言，Michelle忙说道，“只想着这皇宫反正是弟弟你的，姐姐大概会常来做客吧。”

Jack没接话，不清楚Michelle葫芦里卖的什么药，深知从小一同长大的双胞胎姐姐早已不是那个会用一个甜甜的吻换走他外套的天真无邪的女孩。

“它是个女孩就好了。”Michelle喃喃自语，又像特意提高音量让Jack听见。

“为什么这么说？”Jack问。

“Curtis的伤，已经没有大碍了吧？”她没有回答，却突然问。

“什么——那个，已经不碍事了。”

“没有留下什么后遗症吧？”

“没有。”

“那就好……”

“姐姐，你到底想说什么？”Jack有些被她的拐弯抹角惹恼了。

“弟弟，我只是不想让我的孩子成为你和王冠间的阻碍啊。”Michelle回答。看到Jack震惊的样子，她把满意的表情掩饰在夜幕下，接着说，“父王当年决定把你下嫁到蛮荒之地，而我却留在Shiloh，你肯定想到过这之中的玄机。但尽管是Omega，你却仍然是他唯一的男性继承人。这种局面下，我腹中的孩子是公主便罢，这万一是皇子……”

“够了。”Jack厉声说，站起身来，“我们消失够久了，最好赶紧进去吧。”

“Jack，你要记住我是为你好。”Michelle也站起身，“若Curtis是个正常的Alpha，你们婚后这么久却还没有子嗣，不知道的人恐怕还会以为问题出在你身上。我可不愿听到有人说，我亲爱的弟弟不仅不能赢得父皇的青睐，甚至也取悦不了自己的丈夫。”

“你——”Jack再不想与她多说，转身要离开。却听身后Michelle一声惊呼，只见公主纤细的身躯原地晃了两晃，向后倒了下去。Jack想去搀扶，可自己已经离得太远。

谁知等候Michelle的并不是坚硬的石子路面，一双强壮的手臂在半空中牢牢接住了她。Jack回过神来时，公主已在Curtis的搀扶下重新站稳。

“公主殿下怀有身孕，夜间在外面行走时还请格外小心。”Curtis对Michelle说，声音里听不出一丝波澜，交待闻声赶来的卫兵送公主回去，视线却一秒也没离开Jack煞白的脸。卫兵护送Michelle离开后，Curtis把自己的礼服外套脱下披在了只穿着衬衫的Jack肩头，抱住了Omega紧绷的身躯柔声道，“我们回去吧。”

 

“呜……太多了……Curtis……不要啊……”Jack被从后面掼倒在软床上，动弹不得地趴在那里，屁股翘得老高，湿漉漉的小口子一紧一松地迎接Curtis毫不留情的撞击，膝盖前那片床榻早已被自己射出来的东西浸得狼狈不堪，推挤间脸颊在床垫上已经摩擦得通红。

“还不说实话，嗯？Michelle到底对你说了什么！”

“没有……真的没什么。”Jack声音已经带上了哭腔。

Curtis突然停了下来，把自己的分身从Jack的身体里撤了出来。突如其来的空虚让Jack不由自主地向后坐去，像是想要追上Curtis的阴茎。这个小动作让Curtis噗地笑了出来，这淫荡的小东西，内心的Alpha则在满足地低哮，Jack这样的一面永远只属于他一人，一个人。他在Jack屁股上拍了一掌，然后从床上浮夸的层层被褥中挖出软倒在其中的Omega，把他转过身来。

Jack柔软的唇瓣顿时黏了上来，灵活的舌头伸进Curtis的口腔，贪婪地捞取信息素品尝，没有抱着他的那只手顺着Alpha胸膛的线条游走下去，经过腹部那道已经愈合的枪伤，最终扶住了Curtis直立的老二，戳在自己臀间那个小洞穴，接着毫不犹豫地坐了下去。

被Jack包裹的感觉美妙得难以言表，Curtis永远都不想离开，但他并不急着动，Jack今晚突如其来的热情还是让他有些隐隐不安。他知道这绝对跟公主有关。

“Jack，亲爱的，告诉我。”Curtis大手在Jack湿漉漉的脸上抹了一把，“别害怕。”

“Curt……”Jack把脸埋进Curtis脖颈间，王子缺乏安全感时总会这么做，“你不会离开我吧？……”

“……”

Curtis用实际行动告诉了他。

有时Jack会不知自己何德何能，上帝安排了一个如此完美的Alpha守在自己身边。Curtis全速的冲刺不停地刺激着Jack敏感的神经，在一个又一个高潮中坠落，跌落在Alpha安全的臂弯里。在最后的冲刺中，Jack感到意识已渐渐被抽离了自己的身体，耳边是Curtis的喘息声，嘴中胡乱喊着什么……

“……快啊……再使劲一点……啊……用力……”

“——唔啊啊啊！就是那……给我更多……让我怀孕，让我怀孕！……”

伴随着低吼与呻吟，Alpha的结把Curtis固定在了Jack体内最深处，喷涌着泻出的精液直接洒进Omega的生殖腔里。

高潮的余韵中Jack捧起Curtis通红的脸颊，试着用双手抚平两侧太阳穴旁暴起的青筋，却被对方反抱住，两人一起滚在被子里。

“刚刚我可听到了。”Curtis说，Jack迷离的小脸儿近在咫尺，“让你怀孕……”

这就是Michelle的手段，他早该猜到。他与Jack完婚已近三年，两人仍无子嗣。这是Jack的心病，医生早就确认上次受伤并没有影响到他那方面的能力，小傻瓜竟因此怀疑是自己的问题。Curtis让Jack舒服地枕在自己的胸前，困意也一下子袭来。

“Jack……你是我的，我这辈子都不会放弃你。三口之家也好，二人世界也罢。我永远爱你……”Curtis呢喃着，没有得到回应，不过Jack定是听到了，因为自己赤裸的胸口上不一会儿又被眼泪弄湿了一大片……

 

“在想什么呢？”Curtis的声音把Jack拉回现实。看着自己Alpha脸庞，那里不知何时多了些岁月的沧桑，却依然年轻英俊。

他们还有很多美好的时光。

“在想……很快就要有相当长的一段时间无法跟你做这个了。”Jack修长的双腿敏捷地盘上Curtis的腰肢，“我们要把握好机会……”

【第七题完】


	8. 把我捆起来

8.把我捆起来

Jack做梦也想不到终于与Curtis再次相见时的场景。

Shiloh的雨季气候阴冷阴冷的，坐落在郊外十来平米的小屋里空荡荡的一件家具都没有。窗户被一层层报纸糊得严严实实，几乎透不进什么阳光，头顶垂下的吊灯上只有两个灯泡还能没精打采的亮着。外面下着雨，天花板的一个角上，混着石灰的水珠啪嗒啪嗒地滴在坑坑洼洼的水泥地上，污迹斑斑的墙面霉味混合着尿骚味散发出来，刺激着几个外来人的嗅觉神经，身后随行的人都默默捂住了鼻子，不敢相信高高在上的王子竟会涉足这种地方。

站在最前的Jack却丝毫不为这不堪的环境所动，他走到一处不漏水的墙根下，一个黑色的身影正窝在那里。那人的打扮与最潦倒的流浪汉无异——脚上是脏兮兮的皮靴、腿上是脏兮兮的裤子、身上裹着脏兮兮的破大衣。头低低地垂在胸前，不知是清醒着还是在昏迷。

Jack在流浪身面前蹲下。

“Curt…”他推了推坐在地上神智不清的人，轻唤。

听到杰克的声音，Curtis触电般抬起脸。

Jack用拳头用力抵住嘴巴才使自己没有叫出声来，看到Alpha的脸时内心恐惧才真正决堤。原本英俊的Alpha脸庞完全脱了相，胡须丛生的皮肤蜡黄干枯，没有一丝红润，深陷的眼窝里却有一圈不正常的红。茫然的眼神正努力聚焦在Jack身上，眼里却像是蒙了层灰，遮住了深海般的蓝色，眼白布满血丝。

“Curtis。”Jack眼眶发红，短短的音节就像针一样扎进心里。他抱住Curtis的头，把他拉进自己怀中。散发着清香的Omega是屋里唯一干净的东西。Curtis额头低在Jack颈间上深深吸了一口气，嘴唇微动，干枯的喉咙终于摩擦出一个单词。

“Kronol……”

“Curt，答应我别再碰它了。”Jack轻轻晃动身体，像是哄着怀中的婴儿，同时一只手悄悄伸进Curtis的大衣口袋，里面装着几块骰子大小的方块——Gilboa重工业时期遗留下来的工程废料；气味极易使人上瘾的物质Kronol。小方块被Jack紧紧攥在手中，拿出来。

很难想象一个瘦骨嶙峋的瘾君子哪来的那么大力气，在看到Jack手中的Kronol那一刻Curtis变了个人一样，发狂地扑向了Jack。“给我！”一边抢一边发出破了音的叫嚷，把他一把推倒在地，削瘦的骨架压在王子的身上，双手掐住了他的脖子。然而Jack拿着Kronol的手却一直握得紧紧的，没有丝毫松开的意思。

然而也许真的被毒瘾削弱了好多，Jack挣扎了两下就成功地把他掀翻在地。随行人员赶忙上前，一齐把Curtis按在地上控制住。毒瘾缠身的人不停的挣扎，通红的双眼死死盯着Jack，眼里全身忿恨。

Jack站起身来，把那几块Kronol扔进了水坑里，用脚碾成了泥。然后他掸了掸身上皱巴巴的西装，转身对对手下人：“把他关在这里，锁起来。没有我的许可谁也不许进来。”他的声音听不出一丝波澜。

 

锈迹斑斑的水龙头被拧开时咯吱作响，发黄的锈水从里面流了出来，过了片刻才变得清澈。Jack把双手放在水中，冰凉的水流过手背上的擦伤，带来一阵阵刺痛，席卷着伤口上的灰土消失在水池底。Jack洁白的衬衫领口敞开，昂贵的领带和西服外套被他随意扔在同样结满厚厚铁锈的架子上。他这么站了许久，呆呆地让双手冲着凉水。

Kronol的瘾戒起来其实不复杂，最简单粗暴的强行戒断法，一段时间便能彻底摆脱。然而这需要戒毒者经历难以形容的精神及生理崩溃。

可是他的Alpha必须好起来。这点Jack坚定不移。

外面的屋里，那个不漏雨的角落已经请人搬来了一架大床，取代了Curtis原来那块用发霉了的布单垫起来的褥子。毒瘾发作耗尽了Curtis的体力，此时睡得正沉。Jack掀开了被子，脱去了Alpha身上所有脏兮兮的衣物，一条内裤也没留，又用找来的脸盆和干净的毛巾去打了些热水，把毛巾在里面浸湿。

外面守着的心腹若是看到了当前的一幕绝对会大吃一惊，他们高高在上的王子，平日里一把叉子掉在地上都不屑亲自弯腰捡起，此刻竟会为一个毒瘾缠身的Alpha擦拭着身子。

“你这个蛮人……”Jack一边把毛巾浸在水里投洗一边自言自语般嘟哝，“明知道Silas的任务肯定是陷阱干嘛硬要接受……”却没人比他更清楚Curtis故意踩进陷阱的原因了。老奸巨猾的Silas掌握着每一个人的软肋，Jack就是Curtis的软肋。他至今不知道其间究竟发生了什么，自己最终在这里找到了Kronol成瘾的Alpha。

为他人擦身体是件很私密的工作，从没照顾过人的小王子此刻却做得格外仔细。Curtis的手指上沾满了Kronol的污渍，黑黢黢的。Jack投干净毛巾，握起Alpha的大手把那脏兮兮的十指一根根擦净，直到指甲缝里的泥全部挑出。

任他摆布大手忽然动了动，翻过来慢慢握住了Jack的手腕。“我把你弄伤了……”Curtis虚弱的声音在耳畔响起。

Jack猛地抬头，Alpha深蓝色的眼睛正目不转睛地看着自己，眼里不再有毒瘾发作时的疯狂。“Curt……”Jack欣喜地叫着。

“我弄伤了你。”Curtis重复，握着他的手捧起Jack纤白的手腕，上面赫然挂着一道青紫色的擦伤，轻微淤着血，是之前的打斗所致。

“不，这不要紧。”Jack说，“Kronol让你控制不了自己。”

“你不该来。”Curtis说。当意识到中了老国王的计时为时已晚，毒瘾让他大部分时间都处于神智不清的状态，为了Kronol什么都做得出，仅存的清醒时间里他唯一能做的只有躲到这个与世隔绝的地方，希望永远别有人找到自己。可是Jack还是来了，他的Jack不会抛弃他。然后他最担心的事情发生了。“对不起……”

“不是你的错，Curt，别道歉……”Jack把Curtis的手贴在自己的唇上，亲吻。

“把我捆起来。”

“什么？”

“我肯定还会发作的，不知道还能这样清醒多久。把我捆起来吧，Jack，让我安心一些。”Curtis柔声劝说，用手轻轻抚摸Jack的脸，眼中湿润。

最终Jack命人送来绳子，亲手把Alpha五花大绑起来。双手高举过头，在床头栏杆上固定住，按照Curtis的指导打了一个他自己挣不开的结，双腿也分别被拴在了一个床脚的支柱上。

完成了这个之后Curtis似乎还是没放下心来。“Kronol戒断过程中的生理反应很恶劣，我会很狼狈……比现在这个样子狼狈得多。我会控制不住自己的信息素释放，狂躁不止、自发性发情……”他说，没有人能知道这会对身为Omega的Jack带来什么样的影响。

“别怕，love。我会陪着你，一切都会好的。”Jack在Curtis身边躺下来，头一次感到深深的倦意，“睡吧，我的Alpha。我们还有很长的一战要打。”

 

第八题完


	9. 我来满足你所有的性幻想

9.我来满足你所有的性幻想

 

“你得不到他的。”Edgar说。他们坐在酒吧里，专为社会名流提供纵情享乐的那种。这位与Edgar同坐在普通座位中的朋友已经目不转睛地盯着VIP包房的幕布帘子很久了。“老天，难道你不知道他是谁？”看到自己的话似乎并没能钻进对方的耳朵，他又在朋友肩膀重重捶了一下。

“我当然知道他是谁。”Curtis这才缓缓地说，这才肯把目光收敛一些。

“且不说他的准王妃手上的订婚戒指能给这整个大厅照明了，真心的，Curtis，一个Alpha？有些时候连我都理解不了你的取向。”

“别紧张，Ed。”Curtis饮下杯中的残酒，挥手为他和Edgar叫来新的一轮，“放纵一次也不是不好，毕竟这是我们在Shiloh的最后一夜。”说道这个，Curtis手机上的短信会掐时机地响了起来。他读完上面的文字，不自觉地微笑起来。

“怎么？”Edgar看着他。

Curtis摇头不语，神秘地笑着拍拍Edgar肩膀，“及时行乐，我的兄弟，及时行乐。”

 

“你先回去，我还有事情要处理。”Jack一口喝尽杯中的餐酒，对自己的未婚妻说。

“可是Jack，我们说好的……”Lucinda有些不高兴，她早已察觉到，Jack在故意疏远她。

“改天吧。今晚，我改变主意了。”Jack站起身，顺带扶起了赖在自己怀中不走的女人，示意保镖带她出去。

“你不可能永远躲着我，王子殿下。”Lucinda不甘心地甩下这句话，悻悻地走了，留下Jack表情阴暗地站在包厢里，被她的话戳中要害。

但他只能永远躲下去……至少在人前。

 

两片白色的小药片就着冷水吞下肚里，被酒精灌满的胃不舒服地蠕动起来。Jack裹上一条毯子把自己丢进公寓客厅的沙发里，捂着肚子轻轻发抖，一半是因为饥饿，一半是气。他抓起手机，几乎暴躁地在某个联系人的短信下面敲下一行字：到了没有？两分钟内不到就不要再来了。

几秒过后就收到了回复，“已在门外，尊敬的殿下。”下一秒门铃声便响了起来。

尽管知道对方并非那个意思，最后那几个字还是让Jack打了个激灵。他缓缓地支起身来，拿起桌上的面具。英俊的脸庞完美地嵌进纯黑色的面具内壁，在脑后束紧。又对着镜子检查了一阵，确保那张家喻户晓的绝美面庞完全掩藏在了面具之下，才终于迈开步子，为门外耐心等候的人拉开房门。

迎接他的是一个毛茸茸的吻。Alpha胡须盖满的两腮贴着Jack光洁的脸颊，仔细地吻他，他们伫立在那吻了很久。对于两个约炮的人来说过于亲密的举动，可是Jack一点都不介意。

他的炮友有一腮浓密的胡须，与他豪放冰冽的Alpha信息素相得益彰。接吻时被这胡子扎到，多难受……第一次时Jack曾不满地想。不过在那片胡茬初次扫过他的敏感地带后，他便再也不抱怨了。

他不知道Alpha的名字。他们之间没有那种必须称呼彼此名字的场合。对方自然不知道自己的身份——他的脸庞永远在面具下藏得很好……有趣的是，这是Jack唯一不受王子身份困扰的时候，那个人却总爱称呼他为“我的殿下”。

在他身上不断爱抚的双手抓住Jack睡袍的带子，轻轻一拉，垂感极佳的绸布一下子毫不费力就沿肩头滑了下来，掉到脚下的地上。睡衣下面的身体上什么都没有穿。

“到床上去。”Jack低声命令。

究竟哪个人才是真实的呢？是Gilboa的王位继承人，拥有身为一个Alpha最渴望的一切——傲人的容貌，万人之上的地位，挥霍不尽的金钱；还是此刻躲在面具后，在陌生Alpha身下不住呻吟的偷欢之人？

Jack很小时便知道，若想得到属于自己的王位，他必须是一个Alpha，不管这是一件多么痛苦的事情。那些白色的小药片是维持这个愈发脆弱的事实的最后支柱。只要它们的药效还在，只要身体还没有发过情，Jack王子便会这样骗自己下去。

但当面具下的人彻底打开自己，让这个Alpha深深进入，这一切都不再重要。他绝望地意识到，这才是自己发自内心的渴望。

他还是要做Alpha的。但是，就偶尔允许面具下的这个人放纵一晚吧。

 

面具下的男人是那么的性感。那一双有力的长腿环在自己腰后，坐在他阴茎上的身躯有节奏地律动，一波波强烈的快感在体内堆积，顷刻间便可决堤。Curtis紧紧握住对方起伏的腰胯，雪白的胸脯上两粒粉红色的敏感点诱人地暴露在面前，稍一倾身便可品尝到。于是他便这么做了，双唇吮上其中一个，用舌尖在它周围画了个圆，然后轻轻合隆牙关，夹住，得到一声颤抖的惊呼，贴在自己小腹前的那根炙热的小东西再一次射出了稀薄的液体。体内堆积如山的快感也在此刻决堤了。

怀中的身体在高潮时散发出淡淡的香气，Omega信息素的味道，对方不在发情期，这味道淡得几乎无法察觉，但还是被Curtis灵敏的鼻子捕捉到了。他抱着他倒在柔软的被褥中，唇舌纠缠在一起，品尝彼此高潮的余韵。

一吻过后，一双手捧起戴着面具的脸，Curtis仔细端详着怀中的人，第一次觉得他们离得是那么遥远，遥远得无法触及。忽然像是回到了那奢华得离谱的酒吧里，包房帘子后那若隐若现的身影也给过他同样的感觉。

“你走神了。”Jack指出。

“抱歉……”对方迅速地收回目光，“只是，你让我想起了一个人。”

“可真讲情调。”Jack反讽。

“但他是个Alpha。”Alpha继续柔声说，脸上泛起笑意。

“有趣。”Jack在面具下扬起眉毛，说道，“我们那里像了？”

“我说不清。”Alpha回答。恐怕你们都是我用一辈子也猜不透，得不到的人吧。他抱住Jack，“我恐怕这是我们最后一次见面了。”

“……”

“哦。”一阵沉默过后，Jack应道。

“明天，我就要离开Shiloh，回到我属于的土地了。”Alpha继续说。

“别忘给我寄明信片。”Jack翻过身背对着他，头一次感谢这面具完美地掩饰住自己湿润的眼睛。

“你可以和我一起走。如果你想离开。”Curtis忍不住说道，心里却早已清楚对方的答案会是什么。

“不。”Jack快速地回答，“我不——不想离开Shiloh。不过祝你好运，希望你在那片'你属于的土地'上能够过得更好。”

Alpha轻叹一口气，“你也是，我的殿下。”从后面拥住他的Omega，轻轻吻他的肩膀，“希望你能找到那个让你幸福的人。”

让自己幸福的人吗？无数脸孔在Jack眼前闪现，国王父亲、王后母亲、他甚至想到了Lucinda……意识到这些人将是他生活的全部。

他会幸福的，对不对？

他不会想念这个的。储存在柜子里的无数小白药片会保证他一生都不会需要这个，遵从国王的要求，好好做一个“Alpha”王子，和他的未婚妻完婚就会得到父亲许诺的王位——这是他追求的不是吗？

Jack相信自己肯定会幸福的。思绪渐渐迷糊，他在被困意拉入沉沉的睡眠，甚至没注意到紧紧搂着他的大手为他抹干了面具下留出的泪水。

 

Curtis是先醒来的那个。这本是他该轻轻起床离开的时候。可是这一次，看着怀中睡熟的人，心知这是自己最后一次看这张睡颜，他有些舍不得了。

那副面具依然牢牢地贴在Omega的脸颊上，如同与他融为了一体，面具之下的容貌自己从未见过。

为什么要戴面具呢？是为掩盖容貌的缺陷？还是隐藏自己的身份……不会是前者。Curtis只知道，不论那让人流连的饱满红唇，还是下巴上那道浅浅的沟壑，那副面具下隐藏的绝对是一张完美绝伦的脸。他推测他大概是哪个上流世家的Omega，被埋葬在某桩政治婚姻的坟墓，不甘寂寞却无法承受身败名裂的风险。

但这个小Omega的秘密身份在他这里会绝对是安全的，Curtis坚信。不管这是哪个富贾贵胄的金丝雀，他不会对任何人讲……就看一眼……不会有事的。反正他们永远不会再见面了。

于是Curtis最终还是没能按耐住自己的好奇心。他小心翼翼地揭开了那个面具。

藏在面具下的人的确有着一张绝美的面孔。

五指一松，Curtis手中的面具掉落在地毯上，它的主人依然毫无察觉地酣睡着。

然而Curtis完全无暇欣赏这令他痴狂的脸孔，过度的震惊中大脑再不能过滤别的信息，只有一件实事——

他看到了Gilboa的王子……

Gilboa的“Alpha”王子——

“Jack Benjamin？！”Curtis不禁轻声叫了出来。

 

第九题完。


	10. 除了你的谁都不要

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接第九题

10.除了你的谁都不要

在二十一岁的生日派对上，年轻的王子正式遇见了基利波雪域新任的领导者，上一代公爵失踪多年的继承人，年轻的柯蒂斯·埃弗里特上尉。在看清对方相貌后，杰克愤然地转身离去。

“杰克。”手臂被柯蒂斯用力拉住，丝毫不留抽身的余地，“我们谈谈？”

“放开我！”杰克愤怒地甩开他的手臂，几声难听的咒骂几乎完全淹没在俱乐部里震耳欲聋的音乐里，他提高嗓音恶狠狠地吼道，“信不信我叫亲卫队来——”

“把我抓起来？”柯蒂斯对他的恐吓无动于衷，“那就告诉他们我对王子殿下做过什么，然后逮捕我吧。”

“说过多少次你认错人了，我从未见过你！”杰克气得跺脚。老天这到底在跟他开什么玩笑？几个月前与自己诀别了的情人，竟然便是举国上下正纷纷议论的柯蒂斯。

“我的殿下。”柯蒂斯道不来硬的，以他惯用的称呼唤着杰克，那时还不知道他的殿下便是真正的王子。

时至今日，这个称呼依然让杰克浑身一酥。回忆几个月前的点滴，戴上面具变为另外一个人，那些亲密是他触碰过为数不多的真实……杰克怔了几秒，然后头也不回地走开。

自己是一个Alpha。他会证明给所有人看。

 

感觉到不对时已经太晚了。

储藏间里回荡着陌生Omega的阵阵浪叫，一边催促身后面杰克更加用力顶撞。杰克知道她绝对没有那么享受这场性事，自己也一样。欲求不满地她想要拉住杰克的手抚摸自己裸露的上身，“亲爱的，你的手好烫呀……”

杰克猛地抽回了自己的手，警铃大作。与此同时嗅觉先一步捕捉到了空气中另一种信息素的存在，盖过了身下Omega发出的淡香。

“滚！给我滚出去！”他对她吼道。红肿的双眼像是下一秒就要流出泪来。

生活的一切都充满了变数。人们说，王子殿下还年轻，正值一个Alpha最好的年华，大可不必担心前路的不定。

杰克关上储藏间的门，坐到冰凉的地板上，“不，不要。”他抱紧双臂，蜷缩着身体语无伦次地祈求，“不要热潮，拜托了，别是我……”

有什么未来呢？杰克觉得自己短短的二十几年人生道路至今以来满地铺满荆棘。

他何尝不想按父王的标准做一个合格的继承人，找一个适合的王妃。然而露辛达最终还是离开了他。或许是受够了有名无实的“准王妃”头衔，或许是发现了自己偷偷服用的白色药片。

他多想好好做一个Alpha。派对王子的外表，灯红酒绿的夜里沉沦在无数Omega的环绕下，尽管自己操着他们的同时自己周身都充斥着想要呕吐的感觉。

后穴一热，一股热液从大腿间喷涌而出，Omega浓烈的信息素迅速在空气中弥漫开来。留给杰克血淋淋的事实，他发情了。Gilboa唯一的王子是个Omega。

砰地一声，储物间的门被打开。亮光与一阵阵Alpha的气息争先涌入这个狭小的空间，与满屋的Omega信息素融合在一起。

随后门又迅速被关上，漆黑的室内一双有力的手把杰克从地上提起，意识迷离的Omega只觉得大手捏住了自己的下颌，把他讲着胡话的嘴大力撬开，两粒物体被顺势送入他口中。

“吞下去，”柯蒂斯的声音从耳边传来，“吞下去，会好些。”

身体比意识提前一步做出反应，下意识地吞咽，在仅存的理智来得及判断是否可信前口中的药丸已顺着食道滑进了胃里。

柯蒂斯满意地把他搂紧，顺势在地板上坐了下来，让杰克靠在自己的身上。“别怕。不会有事的，杰克……”柯蒂斯抚摸怀中的Omega汗湿的额头安抚。

奇痒难忍的后穴中不断地往外流着水，昂贵的西裤早被粘腻的液体打湿了一片。杰克长期被药物压制的Omega激素在体内已经积攒了太久无处释放。如果进来的不是柯蒂斯，那么今晚的他绝对犹如掉进了狼窝的绵羊。他会在这个肮脏储藏室地板上被强行进入，愈发浓烈的交姌的气味会又吸引来更多的陌生人加入进来……此刻柯蒂斯的存在却让杰克无比安心。他用力回搂住Alpha的腰肢，滚烫的脸蹭着胸膛，身体软得像棉花，“柯蒂斯……”

与发情中的Omega处在如此封闭的空间内，正常的Alpha都不会不为所动。柯蒂斯依稀记得自己是服过Alpha抑制剂的，但在杰克要命费洛蒙面前单薄的药剂却丝毫没有作用。黑暗中Alpha的呼吸越来越沉重。

大概是捕捉到这一点，杰克翻身骑上柯蒂斯的胯间。Alpha硕大硬挺隔着裤子布料抵着杰克入口柔软的嫩肉，两个人都发出难耐的呻吟。

终于放弃忍耐，两个人同时疯狂地吻住了对方。

在暗中视觉被大大限制，触觉则变得敏感异常，Omega身体在触摸下不住颤栗，那条湿漉漉的裤子早已被扔到不知哪个角落。杰克全裸着骑坐在柯蒂斯的腿上，流着汁液的肉穴与分身在Alpha裤子的布料上用力地摩擦以缓解空虚的难耐。然而Alpha却依然好整以暇，身上一片布料都没有少。他不紧不慢地把杰克胸前的敏感点放在口中把玩，掐住那两颗挺立的粉红色肉粒，无比享受杰克发出又痛苦的吟叫，直到杰克在痛感的刺激下达到了第一次高潮，在他洁白的衬衫上射得一塌糊涂。

“求求你，给我你的……”伏在怀中喘息的Omega声音中带着哭腔。

把那里面受困多时的欲望解放出来

杰克的肉穴分泌了大量汁液，早已经完全准备好。柯蒂斯几根手指手指简单开拓了一番便用家伙取代了它们。柯蒂斯尺寸傲人的分身刚刚没入大半杰克便迫不及待律动起来，不时收缩后穴咬住捅进来的肉棍，柯蒂斯感觉自己又胀大了几分。找准角度挺动身体碾压杰克体内的敏感点，Alpha逐渐夺回了主权，把自己愈发深入地送进体内。

“不行，太大了……”杰克抗拒地推着柯蒂斯，然而周身早已酸软得使不出任何力气。柯蒂斯扶着杰克的腰胯又一个挺进，终于整根没入了肉穴中心，阴茎头部顶开了omega身体里一块柔软的组织，瞬间一阵酸麻的电流涌遍杰克周身。

“到生殖腔了！啊～不行…唔…别射在里面……啊……”杰克边哭在身上胡乱捶打，心里怕极了。这不是Alpha第一次进入他，但成熟的Omega生殖腔却还是他的处女地。“快退出去啊你这混蛋！”

“就一会儿，再让我来几下……”柯蒂斯并没有停下对那块软肉的戳刺，却放慢了挺动的速度，“让我尝尝你，杰克，求你……”

酸麻的快感随着柯蒂斯每一个戳刺在体内堆积，在恐惧的催化下带来了空前强烈的高潮。杰克只觉得后穴里一股液体决堤一般地喷射出来，阴茎前段射出来了体内最后一点精液。精疲力尽地瘫软在柯蒂斯身上，任柯蒂斯拔出分身，在自己湿漉的股沟间蹭了片刻，射出一片滚烫的白浊。“杰克……杰克……”耳边Alpha高潮时的低吼让杰克化成了一滩水。

作为Omega的第一次便被操出了潮吹。他羞得把脸埋进柯蒂斯的脖颈，不愿再抬起头来。Alpha的结隆起竟然的尺寸，杰克抚摸着那本该卡在自己身体里的坚硬肉块，前端依然在时不时地喷出精液。

头顶落下柯蒂斯轻柔的吻。“没事了，不用担心，一切会好的。”他一遍遍重复。他给寸缕未着的Omega披上自己的外套。又过了良久，久到他以为杰克已经睡着了。

“骗子。”杰克呢喃。

“什么？”

“你是个骗子。”杰克重复，“不是要离开Shiloh，回到你属于的土地，从此不再相见吗……”话中的委屈十分明显。

“你终于肯承认那个人就是你了。”柯蒂斯忍不住笑出声来，“我的殿下。”

“是摆脱我的借口吗……为了你那个小Alpha？”杰克不依不饶。

“不，从来没有别人。那个Alpha便是你，此刻这个Omega也是你。让我留在Shiloh的，一直都只有你一人。杰克，我的殿下。”

 

【第十题完】


	11. 里面外面都要满满的

11.里面外面都要满满的

Jack醒来时外面已经快到正午，但厚实的窗帘遮住了所有光线，屋内依然一片昏暗。屋内空气里弥漫着浓烈的他与Curtis信息素的味道，两种气味交织在一起，恐怕直到发情期结束几天后也散不尽。雪域的秋天已堪比Shiloh的凛冬。壁炉内的炉火几乎熄了，有些冷，佣人们几天前就接到了Curtis的指示，这几日没人敢来打扰他们。

屋门开了，是Curtis走了进来。Alpha手中端着一个巨大的银托盘，上面的器皿随着他走路时的震动叮当作响。Curtis把托盘放在床边，走到壁炉前把火重新点旺，又回到床边俯下身摸了摸Jack半埋在被单里面的脸庞，看着自己的Omega疲倦地哼哼着，把脸贴近Alpha暖和的掌心。几天的房事让Jack有些累坏了。

“Curt……”Jack小声叫道，顺势含住了Curtis的拇指婴儿吃奶般舔吮，揪住丈夫长裤的腰带把他拉近自己。

然而正在Curtis就要不顾一切吻下去的时候，Jack腹中一声“咕噜”的抱怨不合时宜地打断了此刻的佳境。

Curtis笑着把Jack拉起来，“亲爱的，先把早餐吃了。”

Jack软趴趴地挂在Curtis光裸的后背上，越过他的肩头看向那亲手准备的餐盘，上面摆满了他嘴爱吃的食物。“喂喂我……”他得寸进尺地要求道。

然而对于Jack来说，“喂我”的定义便是不用餐具，甚至不要用手……Curtis躺在那看着Jack伏在他胸口吃着一块热气腾腾的松饼，蜂蜜和黄油融化后的汤汁流下来，汁液淌到胸口时被Jack的小舌头及时地接住，顺势一吮，黄油和蜂蜜消失无踪，只留下一片晶莹的水渍。

Curtis在Jack把溏心蛋的蛋黄抹在自己两个乳头上舔舐时就已经硬得不行了……

一颗蓝莓随着Jack的吻被送入了Curtis的口中。饱满的果实在唇齿的纠缠中被推搡在两个舌尖，压出的汁水流进两个人的口腔，果肉分食进两人腹中。王子的早餐在这蓝莓味的吻中结束了。

“好了，现在可以继续做了吗……”Jack说着握住了Curtis腿间一直顶着他的硬热物体，感觉上面还粘着一点燕麦粥的残留。

“等等……”Curtis抓住了Jack的手，在王子回过神来之前一个敏捷地翻身把他压在身下，“王子殿下就不'喂喂'他同样饿坏的丈夫吗……”

发情期对Alpha体力的消耗可是不容小视的，好在那个巨大的银托盘里Curtis亲手准备的早餐是足够他们两个人份量。

Curtis学着Jack的样子，掰开一枚鸡蛋，金色的蛋黄立刻从煮熟的蛋白中流淌了出来。他用拇指沾着蛋液，恶作剧一般在Jack嘴巴周围画了一圈金灿灿的小胡子。Jack不满的样子可爱极了，两人在这点上算是达成了共识，胡须是Curtis的专属，Jack漂亮的脸蛋还是应该保持光洁的样子。Curtis用自己毛茸茸的脸凑上去，伸出舌头一圈一圈地把Jack嘴边的蛋液舔净，又与他吻了许久。

Jack翻了个身，面朝下趴在床上，Omega背部光洁的肌肤泛着珍珠般的光泽，与男性身躯恰到好处的肌肉线条形成强烈的视觉冲击，浑圆紧致的臀部被Curtis尽收眼底。双手顺着骨缝向前滑下去，来到Jack格外敏感的腰窝，那里在Alpha的触碰下微微颤栗。Curtis拎起盛着牛奶的小壶，从股瓣正上方倒下，凉牛奶突如其来的刺激让Jack惊叫了一声，乳白色的牛奶顺着骨缝流下，打湿了Jack身体与身下的床单，很快便有一洼浅浅的液体汇聚在了腰窝之中。Curtis凑近那小小的池塘，出声地吸吮起来。奶中混合着Jack的香气让他无法自拔地舔尽了最后一滴。

当Alpha终于享用完所有食物时，Jack早已在Curtis的手和床单间磨蹭着射了不知几回，羞得脸颊深深埋在两只手掌里。他如释重负地想要起身，后穴里的酥麻感已经无法忽视，一波热潮就要开始了，他现在只想把自己贴挂在Alpha身上。

Curtis轻轻在他不安分的小屁股上拍了一掌，“趴好。”他吩咐道。早餐盘里大部分器皿已经被扫荡一空，不过还剩下一管配水果吃的鲜奶油没有用完。Jack高高跷起的雪白屁股透着玫瑰般的粉红色，掰开两片柔软挺翘的股瓣，把一块厚厚的奶油挤在了它们之间。Curtis用手指蘸着奶油，在这片粉嫩的玫瑰园上晕开，指腹力道加重的一瞬那里的玫瑰花开得更加娇艳欲滴。不一会儿整片玫瑰园都被一层奶油覆盖了。花园的尽头，Jack那小洞里面流出的Omega香甜的气息。

“放松，Jackie。”Curtis在他耳边柔声道，“还剩最后一块奶油蛋糕哦……”

待Jack反应过来时，一管凉飕飕的奶油已经被灌注进了后穴，让他不由自主吸紧了穴口，然而Alpha的舌头轻而易举便打开了收紧的小洞，探入Jack滑腻的内壁，浓郁的奶香刺激着味蕾，他奶油一样可口的Omega，只不过，这次是真真切切的奶油味道。没什么比这尝起来更好的了。

谁成想这乳状液体竟还有着极佳的润滑效果，让Curtis没怎么费尽开拓便进入了Jack的最深处。太久没得到发泄的Alpha发出一声低吼，开始了不顾一切的冲刺……

高潮来临时，两个人再一次被结在一起，Jack的小腹很快就被撑得满满胀胀的。

“真没想到，你的下面也一样那么爱吃奶油。”Curtis让Jack舒服地靠在自己胸膛上，看他把自己手指上残余的奶油一点点吃干净。

“不知道它还喜欢吃些什么……”Jack调皮地把一团奶油擦在Curtis的真胡须上，把他变成个白胡子老头，“我们下回试试冰激凌怎么样？……”

【第十一题完】


End file.
